We Are The Blood Gulch Girls!
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: After The Reds and Blues left The box canyon at blood gulch, a New Team of Reds and Blues Move into the Box Canyon and they meet a old friend of the Old Blue Team that use to be in Blue Base and its none other than Andy himself and he might not be the only one around that the New Reds and Blues will meet in the Box Canyon...Possibly Old Friends and Old Enemies might show up...


**Credit for Red Vs Blue Goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**[I only own my Ocs that are counterparts of the Reds and Blues.**

**Blue Team**

**Private Keanu "Brother" Harpie (The Only Male of Blue Team.), Private Leona Chapel, Private Laverine Folder, Private Michaella Bumper.**

**Red Team **

**Sergeant Major Marge Sargeletto**

**Private Richelle Simones**

**Private Dextra Harpie (Keanu's Sister.) **

**Private Frances Honey Mooncakes **

**Cherie [Red Team's Robot only she looks more human like under her armor...she was made to look more human.]**

**and all so Medical Private Francine "Nurse" O'Domino]**

**I think I was only able to fix a little misspelling but hopefully this will be okay.**

**I all so have this chapter posted on another site too but I haven't work on Chapter 2 yet but when I do work on Chapter 2 I think I will just post Chapter 2 here and not post it on the other site where I have the first Chapter on...**

**any way i don't want to say too much or make this too long so I will just let you read this and sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar.**

* * *

after Red Team and Blue Team left Blood Gulch...followed by Lopez next..  
there was no one left in the box canyon and then soon a new teams were a signed to it...  
at Red Base...  
"Fall in You unlady like Ladies!"a woman who was wearing Red Armor said and she was in her late 20's to early to mid 30's.  
three women wearing armor step over to her..  
one was wearing Orange, the other was wearing Maroon and the last one was wearing pink...  
The Red One was wearing blue accents on her armor.  
the Maroon One was wearing a light blue accents on her her armor.  
the Orange one was wearing dark blue accents on her armor...  
and lastly The Pink one was wearing Green Accents on her armor.  
"Okay what is it? I want to hurry up and get to cleaning that mess of a base of ours..."The Orange one said in a mood that says she didn't feel like being there.  
"Wait a Minute! we aren't all here! Where is Cherie Le Meutrie!?"The Red One said and asks then The Maroon One said  
"Oh she's Over there fixing that Tank."The Maroon one said pointing to the Brown armor one with cyan blue accents.  
"That's My Girl! I'm so glade I built her and it was lucky we found some extra armor that fits her human looking robot body!"The Red One said  
"Wait she was a Robot? I thought she was just a normal human the way she looks...Learn something new every day..."The Orange One said..  
"Okay Ladies enough of that..what do you have to report?"The Red One Asks them.  
"Well Sergeant Major Marge Sargeletto we don't really have anything to report other then the base is a mess and that it looks like it had been lived in before and possibly by Men."The Maroon reported to there leader who was a Higher Rank of Sergeant then Sarge himself...  
"So it is true...The Base Did have Men Before we came here! Dextra Harpie Front right now!"Marge said to Dextra as she steps up to Marge and asks in a bored tone "What?"Dextra asks then Marge turns to face her "Go into the Base and Clean it up! I will not have that place being a mess...Unless I make it that way...all so if you find anything that belongs to the men who use to be there I want you to burn them..."Marge said to Orange One that was Dextra.  
"Right Can Do..."Dextra said going into the base to clean it up...  
"and Private Richelle Simones."Marge said to the Maroon One "Yes Ma'am?"Richelle asks her.  
"Go Help Cherie fix the Tank..."Marge said to her and then Richelle starts to walk off while saying "Yes Ma'am!"  
then Marge looks to the Pink One "Okay What was your name again...?"Marge asks her.  
"Private Frances Honey Mooncakes Ma'am."Frances said with a smile on her face...  
"Mooncakes? what kinda last name is Mooncakes?"Marge asks feeling that Mooncakes was a silly last name.  
"Oh Yeah then what kinda last name is Sargeletto?"Frances said in a mocking sort of way.  
and after a long pause Marge spoke up again.."Touche..."Marge said to Frances.  
"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go train Ma'am...and after which I'll go watch some Sports...I'm so bored right now it ain't funny...and then while watching sports I'll paint my fingernails..."Frances said leaving off to go into the base to train then watch sports and paint her fingernails.

else where at Blue Base...  
a Blue Armor with brown accents was Leona Chapel the leader of the Blue Team.  
she may look like a normal woman with pale skin, green eyes and long black hair with out her helmet on.  
but in truth she was really a organic synthetic cyborg that appears human and had been cloned from a woman she was based on  
and the A.I of her was places into her body and making her think and feel like she was a real human being..  
so she could eat and do normal human things she just has robotic cyborg skeleton on the inside and was organic on the outside..  
but she didn't know that...  
"Okay Private...Kaikaina Grif is it?"Leona ask the Grif in front of her "Yup!"Sister said with a smile on her face.  
"Okay Yeah...listen What happen to your team? and why didn't you go with them?"Leona asks Sister.  
"Oh Yeah I didn't want to go so I stayed here and threw some Awesome Parties! "Sister said to the New Leader of the Base.  
"I see...well since your still here and its clear your gonna stay here...I will tell you this...You are to follow my orders and do not throw parties when anyone is out to spy on Red Base...understood?"Leona asks Sister who nods her head.  
"Good...Now then I want you to go outside and check for any-"Leona said but then stops when she hears a yell.  
"LEONA!"a Blue with gray accents yells and glomps Leona.."...What is it Michaella I'm kinda busy right now."Leona tells her.  
Michaella Bumper..."Laverine Yell at me!"Michaella said in a sad voice and Leona Sighs at this and makes her let go of her what a aqua with red accents comes in "I only yell at you to get you out of that room! Can you believe that room you let me have! and plus I don't know why but I believe that a Womanizing Man slept there...Yuck! I hate those kinds of men...think there a gift to women!"Laverine said while hugging herself while shivering.  
"Oh Come on Suck it up and just clean the room...we are all doing the same thing to are rooms...well all but Michaella here...I'm going to clean her room myself..."Leona said to Laverine.  
"I don't know why we have her on are team I mean seriously she is so immature."Laverine said to Leona.  
"and Seriously...Go To Your Room and Clean it Private Laverine Folder."Leona said to Laverine who just grumbles at this and was about to leave when a Yellow with dark blue accents comes over.  
"Hey Cutie how about we go out on a Date?"the Yellow One said then Laverine growls and then punch the guy in the face.  
"I told you before Private Keanu Harpie I do not and never will like you! now move out of the way! why don't you go bother your Orange Sister on Red Team..."Laverine said leaving the room and Keanu who was called Brother some times gets up.  
"Private Harpie I thought I made it perfectly clear as the only male in this canyon you were not to hit on your team...or the Red Team..."Leona said to Keanu "Oh Come on! why not! and besides I know she likes me!"Brother said to which Leona sighs then looks to Sister "Okay You two will go spy on the Reds...and Michaella go with them.."Leona said to the three then goes off else where..  
as the Blue and Two Yellow ones were alone...  
"So...you want to goof off and just throw a party?"Brother asks Sister who replies "Heck Yeah!"  
"But Leona Said we aren't allowed to throw Parties! she will be very angry if we do...I am going to go tell her right now."Michaella said about to leave when Sister yell out "if you don't tell her I might tell you some secrets about the old blue team who were here last!"Sister said to Michaella who stops then goes over to her "Secrets? What kind of Secrets! I want to know the Secrets!"Michaella said to Sister who then smirks "Okay I will tell you after we Party! Kick out the Music!"Sister said.  
"Kick out the Music? why would we want to kick it out? What has Music ever done to you!"Michaella asks.  
"Boy its Like you and Caboose are Soul mates...Are you sure your not his girlfriend?"Sister asks her.  
"Who what Now?"Michaella said and asks not really getting who Caboose is.

some where else was a Purple armor woman with pink accents.  
"This is Medical Private Francine O'Domino come in...I am at the Blood Gulch...Hello? any One there? Rick Are You Goofing off! I told you not to do that while your getting a in coming call! that is so immature of you Rick! Now Pick up!"  
then after a long pause then she sighs and says "its Nurse..."the Now Nurse said then some one pick up on the other end that was Rick.  
"Oh Hey Nurse..didn't know it was you or not...any way you are to go to Red Base First to report to them that you will be acting as both teams Medic and remember do not do anything like mess up like the last bases you were at..."Rick said to Nurse who just grumble about the teams there didn't want her to give them a check up because she wasn't a Male Medic...it was very rude...  
then there was a beeping noise then...  
"Finally! I have escape from that blast! sure That Alpha lead us all to safety but while he was flying us out of that place I had unknowingly split away and now I will take over the world! Hahahahaha!..wait why am I outside and not inside...I am in my A.I. Form but..."The A.I Omega said then looks over to see a Purple Armor looking like Doc but this one had Pink accents.  
"Who Are you?! Are you Doc?"Omega asks her and then she shakes her head no "Medical Private Francine O'Domino...but everyone calls me Nurse...Aren't you a A.I.?"Nurse asks him then he sighs  
"Yes I am...and I guess I am stuck with you..."Omega said then Nurse says "Well Okay but if you and I are going to be together we are gonna have some ground rules...One No waking me up early...two you are to stay out of trouble and three you are to help me tend to the wounded..."Nurse said to Omega who growls "I will do no such thing!"Omega said then Nurse takes her fingers and flicks him in the face "Ouch! hey!"Omega said putting a hand to his face "Just do it...and to make sure you don't go any where I am putting my A.I Slot that you are in on lock...you can go log off back into the armor and log on when being out of the armor near me...you just can't leave..."Nurse said with a smug smirk on her face.  
"Wait...You Mean they can do that?!"Omega said in shock..."Yes it was made some Year ago..now then...Program A.I. Slot with Omega A.I. Locked mode now."Nurse said then a computer voice said "Locking mode..."  
then Omega grumbles and said "Oh this stinks..."Omega said as Nurse giggles and then starts to go down to where Red Base First.

at Red Base with Richelle helping Cherie fix the Tank  
"So do you think Marge would like it if I call her Mom? that wouldn't sound Awkward right? What do you think?"Richelle asks Cherie who looks over to her while fixing the Tank.  
"Je pense que vous avez des problèmes de Mère Mon amie..."Cherie said in French and Richelle glares at her.  
Richelle took both French and Spanish in High School and she was lucky for that cause she could understand what Cherie just said to her...  
"What do you mean by 'you think I have Mother issues'?! I do not Have Mother issues! I Don't!"Richelle said with tighten her hands into fists.  
"Oui vous faites."Cherie said to Richelle who blushes under helmet feeling her anger get bigger by the minute.  
"I Do Not!"Richelle said to Cherie who then replies back by saying  
"Vous faites trop."Cherie said to her then finishes up the repairs on the Tank and then starts to walk away.  
"Hey! Don't walk away while we are in the middle of a fight! I do Not have Mother issues! Get back here Cherie!"Richelle said to the Female Android who was heading over to there leader to tell her the Tank was fix.

at Blue Base...  
Leona was walking around outside trying to have time for herself and get away from her Crazy Team...  
some times they gave her such a head ache and while she was walking she trip on something and fell flat on her face.  
"Ow! what did I trip on?!"Leona said then looks over to see a Bomb and she sits up right and gets on to her knees and looks at the bomb then pokes it then what surprise more from this surprise of seeing a bomb she trip over talk.  
"Hey Beautiful looks like you really FALLEN for Me! get it? cause you really did Fall for me! Cause ya Trip! Hahaha!"The Bomb said while Leona glares at the bomb that seem to be a male program A.I. type and she blows some of her black hair out of her green eyes and she picks him up "Okay Who are you and Why are you a Bomb? shouldn't you be like in a Robot Body or something."Leona asks the bomb "The Name is Andrew D. Kaboom...But Call Me Andy...and don't blame me I'm not in a Robot body, Tex didn't make me with a normal body okay..."Andy said to her then she sighs and then drops him to the ground "OW! Hey! what was that for?!"Andy asks Leona who just glares at him "listen I don't have time to deal with some smarty mouth A.I. for a Bomb! I have a Team to deal with and I don't need another headache!"Leona said then after a long minute of not talking Andy Spoke up again.  
"So Wait You Are the New Leader of Blue Team?"Andy asks then she crosses her arms as she reachs down to grab her helmet and place it on her head..."Yes I am...I have Three Girls on my team...Three cause I had found out the Old Blue Team left one of there Team members behind a Miss Private Kaikaina Grif who is Called Sister for some odd reason...then there is my headaches Michaella Bumper Who acts like all clingy at times...I don't mind her much but some times she does gets on my nerves...then there is Laverine Folder...she isn't so bad but she all ways gives me reasons to want to bop her at times...like when yesterday I told her to go spy on the Reds and she said she can't cause she was busy checking if there was any womanizing men around...and the only guy in this whole box canyon is Keanu Harpie aka called Brother and all the Reds Are Girls Too so I don't think she will have to worry about guys other then Keanu and I'm sure she can handle beating him into his place if he flirts with her again..."Leona said then Andy chuckles at this "Whats so funny?"she asks him.  
"So what your saying is...All of Red and Blue Team Save for one guy Name Keanu...Are All Girls?! Oh Boy if Tucker knew about this he wouldn't of have left Hahahaha! but then again why would any one stay with some bunch of Girls!"Andy said laughing it up when Leona growls at this "I don't know who Tucker is but I must ask you this...do you got a problem with Girls?!"Leona asks him feeling like kicking him.  
"No unless you are one...I mean am I right? Hahaha!"Andy said then Leona growls and then kicks him and Andy screams as he lands near Michaella's feet...and Michaella wasn't wearing her helmet at the moment she had blond hair and baby blue eyes and she look down to see Andy near her feet.  
"Oh Hello Nice to meet you I'm Michaella You want to be Friends?"Michaella said in a sweet and kind voice as she picks up Andy.  
"Wow...Are you a Angel?"Andy asks thinking when Leona kick him he must of died and met a Angel.  
"if you are wondering if this is the after life...then no...but I can take you into the base and show you around and maybe I can show you some of the comics I brought home with me...Oh by the way whats your name? if we are gonna be friends I should know your name."Michaella asks him as she walks into the base with him.  
"its Andy..."Andy said then Michaella giggles "Really? I use to have a Cat Name Andy but Daddy Said he ran away to live on the Farm and he told me this when I got home from the store with the cat food...he never does tell me where that farm is so I could visit him.."Michaella said while walking into the base.  
"Oh Boy its Another One!...well at least this one is easy on the eyes..."Andy said and then when after Andy said that Laverine spoke up.  
"IS THAT A GUY?! MICHAELLA IS HE HITTING ON YOU! DON'T WORRY I'LL BEAT HIM UP FOR YA!"Laverine asks.  
"Oh No Laverine! that was no Guy! it was my new Friend Andy he is a Bomb! he is so nice! can we keep him?"Michaella asks Laverine who was now looking at the bomb and blinking her yellow eyes...  
"Oh So it isn't a Real Guy After all...Okay then you can keep him but ask Leona.."Laverine said while walking away from the two.  
"Yeah! I will go ask Leona right now!"Michaella said as she places Andy right down on the floor and tells him she will be right back as she skips away to ask Leona...  
"Why do I feel insulted by what was just said by those two...?"Andy said.  
to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**

**all so I will try to make Chapter 2 a little better...**


End file.
